


LIBEROSIS┊CAMP CAMP

by altheari



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altheari/pseuds/altheari
Summary: Photography wasn't always a part of Aris' life. It was something that his parents introduced him to in hopes of distracting himself from the obscure thought of liking a person of his own gender.Over the years, Aris' passion for photography grew along with the hopeless unrequited crushes he had. As a way to rid him of his "sinful ideas," his mother and father sent him to various Catholic youth camps over the summer but yet, it never changed who Aris was.Once the young Grivas' middle school years had come to an end, his parents decide to send him to one last camp that differed from the others, Camp Campbell; the place that would (supposedly) finally make him "normal," and the place that made him fall in love with a certain hardheaded brunet.▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀All art and characters do not belongto me except for my OCs.





	LIBEROSIS┊CAMP CAMP

_**SNAP**_!

 

A small yellow photograph rolled out from the small, yellow Polaroid, revealing a lovely picture of a hummingbird resting on a windowsill with the beautiful scenery of the neighborhood in the background. Kids were heard laughing from outside as busybodies chatted with one another. Thin, pale lips transformed into a small smile, gray eyes twinkling playfully at the sight. Satisfaction filled the boy as he gently grabbed the photograph from the camera and hung it on the wall with the rest.

 

Various pictures ranging from the beautiful captured moments of life to everyday inanimate objects filled the wall, bringing the room into life. Trails of sunlight that sneaked inside illuminated the room and shone softly against the brunet's fair skin, making it seemingly glow. Thirteen-year-old Aris Grivas smiled in content at his collection but deep inside, a lingering feeling of discomfort began to gnaw him. He thought there was still much more the world needed to see. He wanted the world to see what _he_ saw. However, he could only do so much with what he had.

 

Photography wasn't always a part of Aris' life. It was something that his parents introduced him to in hopes of distracting himself from the obscure thought of liking a person of his own gender. The young Grivas was given his very first camera back in the sixth grade, and hasn't ever lost it since. Aris' passion for photography grew along with the hopeless unrequited crushes he had. As a way to rid him of his "sinful ideas," his mother and father sent him to various Catholic youth camps over the summer but yet, it never changed who Aris was.

 

Sending him off to summer camps won't change the fact that he liked boys. Nothing would ever change that part of him. It was just who Aris was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" ** _Who the fuck are you_**?"

 

Aris' eyes trailed slowly towards the boy in the blue hoodie, who seemed to throw nasty flares towards his direction. A nervous smile made its way onto his face as he opened his mouth to reply. "I'm Aris, the new camper."

 

The brunet in front of him shot him a look of suspicion as he raised a brow as if telling him to continue on, which Aris did, not wanting to make a fool of himself on the first day. In the young Grivas' case, it was the inevitable considering the fact bad luck seemed to be his biggest fan. To his dismay, the brown-haired photographer prepared himself to answer the one question that would greatly humiliate himself in front of the very first camper he had met in Camp Campbell.

 

"I'm here for Catholic Youth Camp," Aris replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, his gray eyes looking away from the male. From the corner of his eye, he could see the boy beginning to laugh which caused his heart to drop even more.

 

"Oh my _god_ ," the brunet began as he took a deep breath between his fit of laughter, "what are _you_ supposed to do? Praise the Lord and read the Bible?"

 

The fair-skinned boy looked down in shame as he crossed his arms, feeling the world starting to crumble under his feet. His heartbeat raced even more along with the anxiety that rested inside of him. Lips pursed, he refused to look at the boy, or even himself. Aris felt absolutely terrified and embarrassed. Clenching on tightly to his his jean jacket, his gray eyes slowly made contact with the brunet's.

 

"My parents sent me here because I'm _gay_."

 

At that moment, everything went quiet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rain poured down heavily outside as the two boys were stuck alone in the abandoned house of Campbell's. Thunder roared violently as flashes of lightning could be seen from the glass windows, radiating a threatening atmosphere. Max huffed in annoyance as he grumpily stomped around the carpet, obviously irritated. Aware of the brunet's behavior, Aris stayed quiet as he stayed near the fireplace, not wanting to interfere with Max's rage. Usually the photographer would be comforting his friends but Max was not the one when it came to physical contact or sentimental moments. The Grivas knew that the brunet preferred to be left alone at times like these, and that was what he did for the time being.

 

The grumpy brunet in the other hand rolled his hands into fists as he growled silently to himself. _You can't stay mad forever. It wasn't his fault, or anyone's but mine_. Max knew he shouldn't keep this act forever. He was stuck in an old, abandoned, vintage mansion with some boy he only knew for two weeks. If matters couldn't get any worse, Max despised Aris' personality. He hated how kind and caring he appeared to be. He hated how reassuring his words sounded in his ears. He hated every part of him and could not stand being with him at all. To his misfortune, fate had other plans. The boy heaved a heavy sigh as he turned around, facing towards the fair-skinned male.

 

Lips pursed, Max felt himself hesitating to speak. He was anxious to talk to him. After his first encounter with the new camper, he refused to make eye contact with him, or be associated with him whatsoever. It was one of the many rare times he felt pity on someone.

 

"If you have something to say, then say it," Aris spat out rather harshly than he intended to. The gray-eyed male silently cursed under his breath, regretting his choices already.

 

"I'm . . . _sorry_ ," Max mumbled quietly as he pulled down his hoodie in attempt to hide his face from embarrassment. He disliked how friendly he sounded. Kindness and happiness just didn't sound the brunet but it was necessary and appropriate for him to apologize to the Grivas. After all, he did drag him into this stupid mess.

 

"Oh uh," Aris began, taken aback as he shifted his body to face Max. The young Grivas was unsure of how to respond since it was strange to hear those words from Max. During his two weeks spent at Camp Campbell, he learned many things, one of them being that Max wasn't the sappy type of person and was harsh, realistic, and pessimistic. Quickly gathering his words, he replied, "It's fine, really."

 

Surprised, Max looked at him for a moment before responding, "Wait, that's it?!"

 

Chuckling, the other brunet smiled and nodded. "No really, it's fine."

 

"After all the shit I've said and done to you, I don't understand! What the fuck _are_ you?!" Max exclaimed as he fumed while waving his arms in the air. The photographer couldn't help but chuckle some more.

 

Perhaps we could be friends, Aris thought as a warm feeling grew in his chest. Smiling brightly, he began, "Maybe we should start over. My name is Aris, what's yours?"

 

Suddenly, silence filled the air and only the distant roaring of thunder, the pattering of the rain hitting against the window and cackling from the fire was heard. Max paused and slowly began to think about his words. ' _Maybe we can start over_ ,' were the words the brunet recited in his head. After his first awful meeting with the Grivas, maybe taking this chance to start over and befriending him wouldn't be such a bad idea. Slightly hesitating, Max's green eyes slowly met with a pair of gray ones.

 

In the most quietest voice he could muster, he replied, "It's Max."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It must be hella strange to see the two of us being so friendly towards each other," Aris commented on the other side of the room of the small tent he shared with Max.

 

"Pfft. I don't know why I became friends with some fucking loser like you," Max snorted. Although Aris couldn't see Max's face due to the darkness from nighttime and the fact he was on the side of the tent, he could tell Max was smirking and trying to test him.

 

"Now that wasn't so nice, was it?" Aris drawled suspiciously.

 

"Never said that it would be."

 

" _Hey_!"

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes the end of the preview of Liberosis! If you wish to read for more, add this story to your library for more updates! Thank you so much for reading and feel free to comment or vote. :)


End file.
